1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to improvements in a spark plug adapter for internal combustion engines having means for dividing preliminary combustion products into two separate and substantially equal streams and imparting turbulence thereto as they pass into the internal combustion engine and process.
2. Prior Art
In my copending application Ser. No. 667,021, filed Mar. 15, 1976, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,998, I have disclosed conical means for intercepting combustion products of the preliminary combustion chamber and dispersing them in an annular or coniform sheet form into the internal combustion engine. It is disclosed in this application that the cone can be supported on a transverse member adapted to be secured to the skirt of a spark plug or adapted to be fastened into the spark plug-receiving bore, of the internal combustion engine. In this device, the cone-shaped member is so large as compared with the transverse member that the effect of the cone-shaped member predominates and the transverse member functions mainly as a support for the cone-shaped member.
In my copending application Ser. No. 787,356, filed Apr. 14, 1977, I have disclosed a spark plug adapter provided with a relatively thin transverse member adapted to divide the combustion products into two separate and substantially equal streams and to impart turbulence thereto as they pass into the internal combustion engine. Means is disclosed for affixing the transverse member to the vertical wall of the lower portion of the spark plug adapter.
A number of spark plug adapters are known in the prior art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,320,115; 1,357,661; 3,710,764, and 3,926,156, but none of these have a relatively thin transverse member adapted to divide the combustion products into two separate and substantially equal streams and to impart turbulence thereto as they pass into the internal combustion engine.